The present invention relates generally to apparati for improved distance viewing, and more particularly to binoculars using electronic processing to display an image.
Binoculars are used to magnify the user""s vision, to permit an apparently closer view of the object or scene of interest, such as birds or other animals, sporting events, etc. Typically, binoculars have comprised two barrels, each containing glass object and eyepiece lenses, glass prisms, and focusing mechanisms, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,785 to Ishikawa. Binoculars constructed this way are heavy, because of the volume of glass needed for all the lenses and prisms, and are expensive, because of the cost of precision-ground optical elements. Alternative materials lighter than glass are available, such as high precision plastic, but can be more expensive, and can add chromatic aberrations. Furthermore, prior binoculars can be uncomfortable, because some must either be held away from the face, making them difficult to hold in a constant position relative to the eyes, or make contact with the face in the eye sockets. Moreover, binoculars typically require adjustment of the distance between two sight paths to make it appear to both eyes that they are viewing the same image. Still further, in order to have a really bright image, conventional binoculars require large optics to collect more light. Even further, the magnification in binoculars causes small movements in the binoculars to produce correspondingly larger displacement in the image, interfering with the view of desired object or scene. Furthermore, some binoculars known in the art provide only a discreet set of magnifications. Their lenses must be exchanged in order to change magnification, at least briefly interrupting the view. This also limits the users options for selecting the best magnification for viewing a particular object or scene.
Thus, there is a need for binoculars which are lighter weight than those typically found in the art, which can make contact with the face in a way that is simultaneously more stable and more comfortable, and which does not restrict the image to a finite number of magnifications, and do not interrupt the view when switching between magnifications. The present invention is directed towards meeting these needs.
In accordance with the present invention, electronic binoculars are provided comprising a hollow body having a pair of apertures, and containing an electronic camera having an output connected to a single display device, in which the camera observes objects or images through the distal aperture, and the user views the display device with both eyes through the proximal aperture.
In one form of the present invention, the body is shaped to make firm contact with the face of the user at a number of places other than the eye sockets, and preferably in a continuous strip above the eyes and two strips below the eyes on each side of the nose. In this form of the invention, there are ideally points of contact above and below, and to the left and right of the user""s eyes, in order to minimize the amount of small, undesired movement of the binoculars. Not only does this create a substantially more stable image, it assures that what small movements exist will track the small movements of the user""s head. Because the user""s brain already corrects for small movements of the head in order stabilize normal vision, matching the movements of the binoculars to the user""s head improves the apparent stability of the image.
In another form of the present invention, a lens is positioned in the proximal aperture to provide a further-enlarged view of the display device. Moreover, the device has space between this lens and the user""s eyes which is large enough to accommodate conventional eyeglasses, thus allowing each user to retain his optimized optical correction while using the binoculars.
In yet anther form of the invention, the user can control the electronics with external buttons, slides, or other such devices, in order to modify the output of the camera in one or more predefined ways, such as providing both mechanical and electronic zoom capabilities.
One object of the present invention is to provide lightweight electronic binoculars. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.